A Child's Song
by Monkeyface23
Summary: All couples have a song. A song that takes them back in time. It brings back memories of a, first meeting, first kiss, first “I Love You,” first passionate night. Like other couples Leo and Piper have a song, But their song is extra special…
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Sorry Chapter one is so short. I promise Chapter Two will be longer. Please R&R.  
  
   
  
   
  
A Child Song  
  
   
  
center You are my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away center  
  
  
  
Prue: Age 6  
  
Piper: Age 4  
  
Leo: Age 4  
  
Phoebe: Age 2  
  
  
  
Year: 1975  
  
  
  
It all happened so quickly. He was a cautious driver. He didn't drink and drive. No, this couldn't be happening…not to him. There was no way. But yes it was…  
  
Turning the corner, he hadn't seen her, until it was too late. Her small body was sent flying.  
  
After that everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. The tires screeched as he pulled the car to a stop. Reaching the child "Call 911," he yelled! A woman ran towards the scene. "It was an accident…I'm so sorry, it was an accident…" was all he could say. The woman gently removed the brown strands that were covering the girl's face.  
  
The ambulance arrived; the child was quickly loaded. The siren blared as off they sped.  
  
He stared at the spot where the child had been laying only seconds before. Slowly he lifted his head, a woman was leading two young children towards a car.  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know I said Chapter 2 would be longer, but I think it would work better this way. Please R/R & Thanks to all of you who have!  
  
I*/ = Piper Flashback  
  
The EMTs unloaded Piper into the emergency room, where several doctors quickly took over her care. A nurse escorted, a crying, Patty, out to the waiting room and stayed with her until Lynne arrived with a silently sobbing Prue and Leo, who was still shaking. Lynne hugged her best friend.  
  
Lynne: "Have they told you anything?"  
  
Patty took a deep breath, "No, they're still working on her"  
  
Lynne: "I tried to leave Prue and Leo with your mom and Phoebe, but…" glances towards the children "Pipah…Pipah…." Leo is mumbling over and over to himself…. "I figured it would be better to bring them with me"  
  
The door opens; the doctor walks out "Ms. Halliwell?" "Yes," Patty answers. "How is she?" "My name is Dr Thompson, we've got her stabilized, we had to drain fluid from the brain, but there still severe swelling and if that doesn't improve her chances of surviving are slim and if she does survive some type of brain damage is likely, the next 48 hours are critical…"  
  
   
  
I*/ Piper: "Hi, my name is Pipah. Who are you?"  
  
Leo: "Leo"  
  
Piper: "You wanna come play in my room?"  
  
Leo: "Sure!"  
  
Piper takes Leo's hand and leads him up the stairs. Leaving their parents staring after them in amazement. Piper and Leo were both extremely shy. As far their parents knew it was the first time that either of their children had spoken anyone that didn't live in their homes. In fact Piper hardly talked to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. Leo never spoke to anyone first, even his mother.i  
  
From that day, they became inseparable. Every day from 8:00 AM to 6:00 PM, at 8:00 Leo would knock on the door, "Hi Pipah's mom" he would say, as Piper came down the stairs ready for whatever adventures the day held. At noon, they would eat lunch (Patty and Lynne had agreed to feed the children alternating weeks) At 6:00 Piper and Leo went to his house, where she would drop him off, as Prue waited at the end of the drive for their walk home. Day after Day… I*/  
  
   
  
"Can we see her?" Patty asked the doctor.  
  
"You can, but in a few minutes after we get her settled in a room. There are no children allowed.  She's going to have tubes everywhere and her coloring will be very, yellow because of the medication" the doctor replied.  
  
Nurse: "Ms. Halliwell, follow me, please." 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know the chapters are short, but because the chapters are going up one a day, I hope it isn't annoying anyone too much. Please R/R Thanks!  
  
I/*= Piper Flashback  
  
C/*= Centered  
  
Walking into the room, Patty gasps. There are tubes everywhere like to doctor promised, but Patty wasn't prepared for the sight of her little girl, lost among the tubes.  
  
Nurse: "Are you going to be okay?" seeing Patty pale she asks  
  
Patty takes a slow deep breath, "Can I touch her?" she asks in a whisper, her voice quivering  
  
Nurse: "Sure, you can hold her hand, you can even talk to her, I'll be back in five minutes."  
  
   
  
I/* "Please, Please, Plue…Please" Piper pleaded. Leo was home sick with the chicken pox Piper, having never had them was not allowed to see her friend until he recovered. But Piper had an idea. Piper and Leo spent hours in a tree that was in between the houses. Piper was now begging Prue to help her climb into that tree, where she would be able to see into Leo's bedroom window. "Alright…. Okay…" Prue said, "You won't leave me alone until I help you." Prue linked her fingers together and boosted Piper onto the first branch, "Be careful" she told her little sister. Piper climbed up onto the second branch. Waving frantically, she got Leo's attention. Leo quickly got out of bed, wondering how Piper had managed to get into the tree, by herself. Looking on the ground, he saw Prue "Come to the door," he yelled. Prue ran off, returning with a wakie-talkie, which she threw up to Piper. Leo waved the other one in his hand. They played I SPY for the day, until Prue came to get Piper. Piper was whispering into her walkie-talkie,  
  
C/* "You are my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away" C/*  
  
Leo was asleep with his walk-talkie by his ear.  
  
Piper spent the next five days in that tree.I/*  
  
   
  
A different nurse led Patty back to where Lynne waited with a sleeping Prue and Leo clinging to her leg "How is she?" Lynne asked. Patty just shook her head, silent tears sliding down her cheeks  
  
Dr Thompson slowly walked up to the huddled members of the Halliwell group. Lynne saw it in his eyes; whatever he was going to tell them was bad, very bad…  
  
Dr. Thompson: "I'm sorry we just got the results of the last CatScan and the swelling has gone up instead of down like we had hoped. The chances of her surviving through the night are slim. We could do another drainage, but that would buy you a few more hours at best, I'm terribly sorry"  
  
Patty went into shock, picking up Prue she held her tightly, "Lynne would you please call my mom and tell her to bring Phoebe"  "Of Course, Come on Leo…"  
  
Patty:  "No, Leo is Piper's best friend. He should be here, please…they deserve that."  
  
Lynne: "Okay if that is what you want"  
  
Lynne, lowers down to talk to her son, "Leo, I'm going to call Piper's Grams, will you stay with Piper's mom?" Leo nods slightly in response.  
  
Lynne returns to find Leo clinging to Patty's leg, "They're on the way" she states simply as she sits down. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, just when you thought the chapters couldn't get any shorter, but trust me. The next one will be longer. Please R/R Thanks!  
  
  
  
"Mommy, Pipah?" Leo looked at his mother questioning.  
  
"Honey, come here, we need to talk" Lynne says. Leo climbs into his mother's lap.  
  
"Where's Pipah?" Leo repeats  
  
Lynne: "Leo, do you remember where daddy is?"  
  
Leo: "He's with the angels on the clouds watching us."  
  
Lynne: "Right, and now it looks like Piper might have to go be with the angels and your daddy too"  
  
Leo: "No, mommy I want Pipah here with me!!"  
  
Lynne: "I know, baby, I'm sorry." "But, why?" He asks. "I don't know, sweetie…I don't know"  
  
Leo turns around to see Prue crying silently in Patty's arms. Patty he sees has tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Turning back around he starts sobbing into his mother's shirt.  
  
Penny arrives carrying Phoebe. Patty takes her baby from her mother.  
  
Dr. Thompson goes in to examine Piper. "I'm sorry," he says as he comes out. "She doesn't have much longer, you better say goodbye…and I'm sorry, but no children allowed" Leo starts wailing into his mothers leg  
  
Patty and Penny head in to say goodbye. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know, I know, I keep promising longer chapters, but I think it reads better this way! Please R/R Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
A nurse hears Leo as she walks by. She stops and asks, "What's wrong?" Lynne explains the situation and tells her about the special relationship the children shared. The nurse crouches down, "My name is Paige" she tells him "Can I talk to you?" she asks. Leo looks at her, still crying. She has straight long brown hair and big brown eyes. Leo walks to her; "Do you think if you could see Piper, you could calm down and quietly say good bye" Leo sniffs loudly considering it then nods fast.  
  
Paige: "Okay, I'll be right back"  
  
Returning she takes Leo's hand. "Come on…. you too" she says to Prue. Prue takes Leo's hand and Paige picks up Phoebe. Lynne follows behind the group.  
  
Paige leads the group to the ICU, hands Phoebe to her grandmother. Walking out the door she puts her finger to her lips and looks at Leo who returns the gesture.  
  
After Prue, Phoebe, Penny, and Lynne had said goodbye.  
  
Leo: "Pipah's Mommy" he whispers  
  
Patty picks him up so he can see Piper.  
  
Leo: ummm…. Hi, Pipah…. This nice lady let me come in to see you, but she said I have to be quiet and I could only stay a little bit…. I'll see you later, Bye" Patty starts to lower him "…Oh yeah…." Raising him up again "… don't forget, you'll always be my best friend, always… forever an' ever…bye" Patty kisses the little boy's cheek as she lowers him to the ground.  
  
Patty was the last one out.  
  
The doctor ran in as the beeping of the machine stopped. A few seconds passed… I'm sorry" was all he had to say.  
  
The group huddled together crying in the hallway. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: FINAL CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! This is it guys. I Hope you enjoyed it! This is also your final shot to Review, Please, Please…Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor ran in as the beeping of the machine stopped. A few seconds passed… I'm sorry" was all he had to say.  
  
The group huddled together crying in the hallway.  
  
"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine," Leo started…. Beep…"You make me happy"…Beep…Beep…  
  
Dr. Thompson ran down the hall, as the Halliwell and Wyatts walked down the hall to caught up in their grief to see that he was going back into Piper's room.  
  
"No, That's it…do not mention this to her family" Dr Thompson tells the group of doctors and nurses, that had gathered in the room  
  
"Umm…doctor can I try something" Paige says tentatively  
  
"Go ahead, Paige" Thompson replies  
  
Paige rushes out of the room. Goes up to Lynne whispers something in her ear. Lynne nods. Paige kneels down to where Leo is clinging to his mother's leg. "Leo…" she says… "Will you do something for me?" Blue eyes look into her brown ones. " Kay" Leo says.  
  
Taking his hand she leads him down the hall "Leo, will you sing that song you were singing earlier?" She asks. "That's Pipah's favorite…" "Please, Leo for Piper" "You are my sunshine" he starts in barely a whisper "My only sunshine" he sings slightly louder. Beep…. Beep… "You make me…." Paige picks him up and storms into the room "…happy when skies are gray…. You'll never know dear…" Beep…Beep…Beep… "How much I love you…" Beep…Beep…Beep… "Please don't take my sunshine away," he whispers the last line into Piper's ear.  
  
"Hi, Leo" Piper says as her eyes open to find Leo looking at her "Hi, Pipah…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Year: 2002  
  
"You are my sunshine…" Piper softly sings to the tiny infant in her arms "…My only sunshine…" Leo joins in. "…You make me happy…when skies are gray…. You'll never know dear… how much I love you…Please don't take my sunshine away"  
  
Leo kisses his baby on the forehead. Piper walks up to the crib and places the newborn inside. Leo walks up behind her and wraps her in his arms. They watch their child sleep peacefully. He kisses the top of her head, "I love you," he whispers.  "I love you" Piper whispers.  Piper turns around to face Leo and lightly brushes her lips against his.  
  
Leo's breaks the circle and takes Piper's hand as they quietly head for the door. "Good Night, Melinda" her parents whisper as Leo flips off the light switch. Piper gently shuts the door.  
  
   
  
C*/You are my sunshine  
  
My only sunshine  
  
You make me happy  
  
When skies are gray  
  
You'll never know dear  
  
How much I love you  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away C/*  
  
END 


End file.
